tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Simulated Combat
Log Title: Simulated Combat Characters: Cerebros, Delusion, Dust Devil, Spike Location: Valvolux Arena Date: January 21, 2020 TP: Summary: Dust Devil finally gets Cerebros into a fight. Fortunately, it's all training. Category:2020 Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 13:08:47 on Tuesday, 21 January 2020.' Spike is at the seating area in the arena. He's waiting for either Crosscut or Dust Devil to bring him back to base. The seating areas have been vacated. The battles, if any, will be later on in the day. Spike is sans exo-suit, maybe for fear that Dust Devil may bring him into the arena. Delusion glides down out of the sky into the arena, landing gently on the sands. She stretches in the nearly empty enclosure, flexing her wings after a long patrol. Spike looks up from the stands. Right now, it's only him in this particular section near Delusion. He gives a respectful, albeit cold nod of acknowledgement to Delusion. Dust Devil has decided to make usse of the mostly empty arena to train. He has an obstacle course set around 1/4 of the arena and he has just lept off the last obstacle and quickly transforms, landing on a compressed cushion of air that buoys him up as his propulsion units fire up and allow him to blast around the edge of the arena. He's angled to play off the walls of the arena and thus have better control. This is third time around though once he reaches the footwork portion that he'd utilized before, this time his turbines whine loudly for a moment before cutting off. He flips upside down, clearing the foot obstacles and staying aloft with the help of the propulsion units before he completes his spiral and the turbines reingage and keep him from crashing. Spike looks at his communicator with a hopeful expression. Crosscut's response: "Regrettably, I am still meeting with Optimus Prime and Ultra Magus. I will not be able to take you back, but once you get back, please contact me. We have much to discuss." Spike lets out a frustrated sigh. He then looks over the railing, down where Dust Devil is. "So...how much longer are you going to be here training?" Delusion nods calmly to Spike and then turns to watch Dust Devil playing on his course. Dust Devil is interrupted by the human and turns slightly to begin spinning in circles down the middle of the arena. He fires on what looks to be small targets and ends up moving over to Spike and transforming. "Do I ask you when you are gonna stop coffeeing?" He grins at Delusion and waves. Spike cough cough coughs from some of the dust that...Dust Devil dusts up. He gives a mildly irritated look at Dust Devil. "No, but I *cough* don't coffee *cough* for three hours!" Delusion waves some of the dust away with a hand, though she shows the slight dulling of a long flight already. "Enthusiastic in your training, I see." Dust Devil grins brightly, "I gotta be. I might not be a flier like you but I'm not exactly a grounder either. If I don't practice I'm not at the top of my game. Especially as things slowly change and all." He transforms a hand and blows the area around Spike to make sure it's clear. "Besides, if I enjoy it, than it's not as much of a chore ta train." Spike cough, coughs, coughs again! His clothes now having a nice, weak film of dust, not to mention in his hair. He messes his hair, to get some of the dust out. He shakes his head. "Thanks for that." Delusion nods. "Excellence in one's chosen field is important." Dust Devil looks at Spike, "Sorry, I was just tryin ta de-dust ya." Optics rove to Delusion. "Well that and I need ta do MY trainin and then start gettin Cerebros' trainin done. Can't exactly have him do my stuff." Spike rubs his eyes. He looks over at Dust Devil and says "I do have to admit, you did have some sweet moves out there." Delusion hmms. "Training a pacifist seems like an exercise in frustration. Do you have a plan for him?" Spike nods at Delusion and looks over at Dust Devil. "Yup, they have a plan. Even signed a contract..." He looks at Dust Devil and stresses "A BINDING contract." Dust Devil smiles, very much pleased at the compliment. "The moves came in handy against Delusion and Discretion. But only because I had a tank like Tap-out ta take the damage while I sniped from the outside. As fer Cerebros....I've been hitting him with scenarios. So I act like a con or whatever and when he hits a moment of indicision I get him ta focus on what he CAN do and all. Like we were in the medical bay and he was gonna give up and ask for leniancy and I told him to STOP. I said look at your gun. And it was pointed at the ceiling. And I told him right there he could make a diversion fer himself ta get away by shootin the ceilin tiles down. But yeah...it's alot of tryin ta convince him of ways ta make things work without straight on engagin the enemy." Delusion shakes her head. "Begging for leniency will not get him far with most Decepticons." Spike frowns and looks at Delusion. "It's a process...I trust Dust Devil's handling of this." Dust Devil nods, "I...I've had ta learn ta treat it almost like a game. Cause Otherwise I'd be really frustrated. I don't want him bein killed but I don't want him resenting me either." Cerebros slowly walks into the area. Getting into the arena is already a bit of a Herculian task. But this seems to be a simple request. To pick up Spike and head back. Nothing more. Just get in and just get out. He easily spots Spike in the stands...and quickly moves toward him. "All right, I'm here. Let's go." Delusion stretches once again, taking out her scourge to snap it a few times. She looks over at Dust Devil. "Well. You and I are both warmed up. It would be a shame to waste the opportunity. Perhaps the two of you could face me together. You might last a little longer with an additional shield." Cerebros barely hears Delusion, lost in his own thoughts to get Spike out ASAP. But he catches the 'two of you' remark. He looks over at Delusion. "Excuse me? Oh...no! No." He chuckles nervously, gesturing to Spike. "I was here because the human requested a ride because one was not available. That's all I'm here for." Spike looks down at Dust Devil from the stands. He's unsure what to do at this point....does he side with Cerebros...or Dust Devil? Delusion coils the whip back at her side and arches an optic ridge at Dust Devil. "Well? I could provide some motivation." Dust Devil backs up and looks up at Delusion. "I'm up fer it. Cerebros....come on down...yer the next contestant on the Time is Right..." He grins. "She just got off patrols it looks like and I have been runnin obstacles this mornin. Ya got the option ta come down and RUN a lap before joinin us in a spar....or ta drive it at as high a speed as you can without crashin and then join us fer a spar. Ya give an honest effort we'll cut ya lose between 15 minutes and a half hour. Dawdle and I let Delusion decide when yer free. Spike of course can ask fer a ride back if it gets too long. The important thing here is trying. And I want ta hear you voice your strategems and also LISTEN ta our critique. Does that sound fair? Spike can help ref." Cerebros smiles through his faceplate and gestures to Spike. "Technically...I believe Spike outranks you. And as much as it would delight me to 'spar' with one or both of you...I was told that he needs to return. Perhaps another time." Delusion turns to arch an optic ridge at Spike. "You know there's precautions here. The battlefield has none." Spike looks at Cerebros and gives a begrudging nod. "Yes...but, the 'ask' I had is minor. I'm not going anywhere, I certainly can't get back to Earth. I can do my work here. And according to your contract, you ARE entrusted to Dust Devil's company during your 'training' which...is now." He gestures to the arena. Cerebros 's shoulder's slump and he ambles his way down into the arena. "Fine..." he grumbles. Cerebros makes his way down. He looks at Delusion, then Dust Devil. "I think you said I could run or drive...I'll drive..." Spike moves over to the ledge and sits. He looks down, making some mental notes to talk about Cerebros later. Cerebros transforms into his vehicle mode. He then carefully makes his way to the edge of the arena and begins revving his engines. Dust Devil stretches a few times before running up the obstacles he had up and then flipping off of them and grinning at Delusion at the end of the move. "Hope those rules sound good ta you too." Cerebros revs his engines up. GAME: Cerebros FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Cerebros thinks o o o (I may still get out of this). Dust Devil grins up at Delusion and begins speaking in ancient Cybertronian. << If he does not move soon. Encourage him?>> Cerebros peels out - and begins to speed around - a quarter lap, then, half a lap, picking up speed, and generating some dust of his own. GAME: Cerebros PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of High difficulty. Cerebros speeds up through the third quarter of his lap, he at least seems to be doing well and following the rules, his untested engines roaring with new vigor. Delusion nods to Dust Devil. << I cannot promise to go easy on him, but I can give space for teaching, >> she replies. Her sharp gold optics watch Cerebros' progress as she rises off the sands to hover where she can see the entire arena. Cerebros 'opens up' his trottle for this final pass! GAME: Cerebros PASSES a DEXTERITY roll of Immense difficulty. Whoosh! Cerebros speeds to the final and then leaps out of his car mode to transform into his robot mode! In doing so, he's hoping the process would have sent him careening into the barrier, and thus giving him a non-threatening, but still 'battle-excluding' injury. Instead...he just transforms out from going about 170 mph, and transforming, landing safely a mere two meters before the barrier. He frowns slightly. Great finish. Too great. Delusion arches an optic ridge and mentally calibrates what Cerebros can dodge. Cerebros slowly walks over to Dust Devil. He favors his shoulder. "Just...hold on...I think I came out of that transformation a bit awkward." Dust Devil grins brightly, "Nice skid...and no you came out looking just fine. THough you might want ta get ready ta dodge. He laughs and tries to duck BEHIND Cerebros. "Thanks fer takin the initial volley from Delusion for me!" That might get him moving. GAME: Cerebros PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Cerebros 's eyes focus in on Delusion. "Wait! Wait! I'm not ready!" Delusion takes that as her cue and rapidly descends from above, twisting just as she gets to Cerebros' level to bring her foot around towards the 'injured' shoulder. >> Delusion strikes Cerebros with Kick. << *Boof!* The blow sends Cerebros to the floor! And Delusion's blow also hit his shoulder. The pain and shock of battle sends a surge of panic in Cerebros. He remains on the ground, shaking. Spike gulps and his eyes widen, feeding off of Cerebros' panic now. Trying to remain cool and just 'concerned' - Spike thinks o o o ("C'mon, Cerebros, get up. You're in a safe spot. Dusty's here...I know you're scared, but it's not that bad, you just got clocked, it was a cheap shot, but it wasn't debilitating!") Dust Devil takes advantage of Delusion going after Cerebros in order to leap up and try and grab Delusion's leg as she finishes the strike on Cerebros. "Don't forget me!" There's a bright smile on his face as he tries to match wits with the Demonicon...err wait, Cerebros she's a Dominicon. >> Dust Devil succeeds with his generic combat roll on Delusion. << GAME: Cerebros PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Delusion hmms as she acquires a passenger. "And what do you plan to do there?" She spins in the air, pulling in her limbs to increase the speed and test Dust Devil's grip. Spike nods slowly, thinking toward Cerebros o o o ("See, Dusty's got you. But now he needs your help!") Cerebros gets up and carefully, carefully approaches Delusion. GAME: Dust Devil FAILS a STRENGTH roll of Very High difficulty. Dust Devil is spun around and around and around and oh slag! "Cerebros duck!" He is trying to not end up taking out Cerebros while also making his landing look spectacular. Or at least managing not to kill himself trying to land. GAME: Dust Devil PASSES an AGILITY roll of Immense difficulty. GAME: Cerebros PASSES an AGILITY roll of Very High difficulty. Cerebros cries out! "Ahh!" BUT, he jumps out JUST in time! Leaving him and Delusion. He holds his hands up. "Okay...okay...let's just...let's talk this out." Spike leans over and yells out in encouragement "Cerebros! You're in an arena, not the diplomatic quarters! Remeber that!" The loss of weight temporarily spins Delusion faster, but she soon pulls out of it, inscribing a wobbly arc up into the air like a large, black butterfly. "Any serious opponent will strike an injury- the merciful to end a fight faster, and the cruel to cause pain." She takes a moment to pause, as requested. "The best use of a faked injury is to draw away a strike from a real vulnerability- either a real injury that you can't afford to have hit again... or a downed partner." And she pulls a laser pistol to aim it at Dust Devil. >> Delusion misses Dust Devil with Laser . << Cerebros sees Delusion draw a weapon on Dust Devil. "NO!" He reflexively summons his pistol and fires it at Delusion's gun-carrying hand! >> Cerebros critically strikes Delusion with Laser ! << Cerebros 's eyes widen as he must have not set the settings on low. Mistake one - he didn't expect to be in an arena. And he certainly didn't expect to be in a firefight! So, he forgot to change his settings for his weapon. "Oh no!" he runs toward Delusion. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" Dust Devil is damn near struck in the head but Delusion probably knows just how fast Dusty can move when needed and he narrowly avoids getting struck in the head. But then...then Cerebros comes to his rescue. He is almost immediately onto his feet and charges Cerebros in order to give him a hug. "That was AWESOME!" Hopefully this isn't registered as an attack. >> Dust Devil fails his generic combat roll against Cerebros. << Cerebros turns around and avoids getting tackled by Dust Devil! Why is he charging him?! Delusion is struck in the wrist and her hand is well and truly disabled, but the Dominicon doesn't seem either upset or panicked. Instead, she laughs joyfully and draws the whip with her other hand. Again, she descends to get into range, aiming to return the favor and disarm Cerebros in turn. >> Delusion misses Cerebros with Disarm. << Dust Devil is laughing, "You did amazing! Perfect strike!" He however is tense and ready to move if Delusion comes at him. He shouts at Cerebros, "Keep moving!" Cerebros 's pretty much just flailing around. He avoids Dust Devil, then, he sees Delusion move in to attack him! In close proximity, he 'clashes' with Delusion, with the desire to 'flip' Delusion into the ground and subdue the Dominicon. >> Cerebros strikes Delusion with Throw. << Cerebros still has no idea what he's doing! Tied up with Delusion, he says evenly "Calm down! Calm down!" Delusion chuckles, low and throaty. "Physician, heal thyself." She, at least, has experience in such situations, and is ready to try for a reversal on the frantic Autobot. >> Delusion strikes Cerebros with Clinch. << >> Cerebros temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Cerebros 's eyes widen as Delusion reverses his throw/pin, and now he's pinned, pretty hard. He tries to struggle out, but can't squirm out of Delusion's clinch attack. Delusion 's wrist drips energon, there's a couple of fresh dents along her side and back where Cerebros bounced her against the ground, and she's grinning. Cerebros looks over Delusion and pleads while he's pinned. "I'm sorry! I forgot to turn down my weapon settings. I didn't mean to hurt you!" he winces, still able to move. Spike looks over from his sitting area, wincing in concern. "Cerebros...Delusion may be different than others, but you're gonna have to work on being a tad intimidating in battle! Remember...you want to end a fight, not prolonge it!" Dust Devil is constantly moving. He looks at what's happening and calls out, "In another dozen practice sessions, ya mighta succeeded. But ya don't instinctively know where ta put yerself. It's somethin that comes with practice. And if you'd have pinned her I mighta called an end. Don't apologize, that was a truly skillful attack to her gun hand. You partially disabled her without causin her alot of harm. Ironhide would have roasted you fer goin after her wrist. It's too small a target fer someone who has no skill. But I've seen you DO have a sense of aim when you utilize it." He eyes the situation some more, "Do you see the other problem that you've caused though. She's got you....and yer now her shield. She could fire on Spike....or anyone else and I'd have ta weigh shootin you ta get to her." Delusion smirks. "Also, you're not calm yet. I am. Thus, I control the flow of battle and you do not." She gives Cerebros a jab in the side with her useless left hand, a strike that would have been much worse if she'd been holding a blade. And then she lets him go. >> Delusion strikes Cerebros with Jab. << Cerebros continues to be pinned under Delusion. The line 'and now you are her shield' stings harder than anything that Delusion came up wit - oh, well, there's that - he gets jabbed and falls. He looks up at Dust Devil, giving a look of defeat. Spike feels Cerebros' burning shame and hurt - about how his mistake could have cost lives. Despite his work to prevent just that. Spike looks over, trying to be cool. He thinks ("We'll talk about it later, we'll talk about it later...just don't weep...not in front of Delusion.") ''' '''But the overwhelming wave of Cerebros' emotions hit Spike as well as tears start to fall from his eyes. GAME: Spike PASSES a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Dust Devil watches for Delusion to release Cerebros and runs forward to try and knock her off of Cerebros and engage him. "Don't give up! We're sorta winnin cause of you!" >> Dust Devil strikes Delusion with Bash. << Spike continues to look on, fortunately, he has enough control of his emotions not to weep. Just some tears falling from his face. Given the ado in the arena, maybe no one has even noticed. He quikly wipes the tears from his face. GAME: Delusion PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Delusion does glance for just a moment in Spike's direction, but Dust Devil's approach signals the return to serious combat. The smaller Autobot knocks into her narrow frame, and she responds by bringing her elbow down on his head, just as willing to brawl as to use her more elegant moves. >> Delusion misses Dust Devil with Elbow Smash. << GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike 's eyes widen as he sees Delusion's elbow come down on Dusty's head. He quickly thinks, maybe because this is a bit too much like...professional wrestling. He instinctively thinks "Clothesline her, Cerebros!" Cerebros stumbles up and runs toward Delusion, not really knowing what to do, but he has seen some professional wrestling programs before when he was told he would be facing Omega Supreme and was looking at some 'non-lethal' takedowns. He runs toward Delusion and raises his arm to the upper part of her chest. >> Cerebros strikes Delusion with Smash. << Cerebros' charge has the full weight of a ground-based Autobot behind it. Even if he doesn't mean to make it a lethal blow, Delusion's already weakened armor buckles under it and energon trickles out of the busted seams. She coughs and lands in the sands, then chuckles. "Well. I do believe I need to stop, or I'm going to have both Widget -and- Illarion lecturing me for the next week. Serves me right for not following up on the pin with a lethal blow." Dust Devil is grinning brightly as he tries to get a good grab on Delusion's legs for a possible double pin and scarily enough a possible win for the team. But then Delusion calls it first. He's quickly at her side to help her up when she's ready. "Thanks for the help Delusion. Very good work Cerebros!" Cerebros stands over Delusion and extends an arm. "Are you...are you okay? Do you require any medical attention?!" Delusion accepts the help to get to her feet, bleeding on the both of them. "Yes, I would daresay I need some attention," she says with good humor. "At the very least, I'd like to be able to use my hand again." Dust Devil pipes up helpfully, "If anyone asks....she got hurt fightin Springer...." Cerebros 's shoulders sag slightly. He looks at Delusion. "Again...I am so sorry!" Delusion chuckles. "All it means is that I need to hit you harder, sooner." She cants her head at Dust Devil. "I am under no circumstances accepting a forfeit from you the way I do when I spar Springer." Spike smiles. His eyes are no longer reddened. Everything is okay. Nothing to see here. Dust Devil is laughing and smiles at Cerebros, "Okay yer bout as good at Tap-out fer bein a second. You did a great job. In a real battle, she'd live and we coulda possibly captured her and both of us are pretty much unhurt. Probably one of the better outcomes." GAME: Cerebros PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Cerebros nods. He says soberly "However, you said I could have endangered others because of my errors." He looks at Delusion and says emphatically "And I give you my word, the next time I'm in the arena...which I hope is never...I WILL ensure my weapon's setting is set at the correct level...non-combat setting." Delusion limps her way towards the small repair bay attached to the sands. "As I said, I'll just stop holding back. That's my fault- I know I'm delicate compared to my less agile sisters." Cerebros frowns, favoring his shoulder. Now that it's a real injury. "Delicate was not the word that comes to mind..." he says. Delusion laughs. "Well, I thank you. But you haven't tried any of those moves on Stiletto. She has considerably heavier armor than I do." Dust Devil says, "The important thing is ya keep learnin and adaptin. Frontal assault doesn't work well for me especially against her AND Discretion." Cerebros looks at Delusion and nods. "Duly noted..." He looks at Dust Devil and Delusion and says in an exasporated tone "Are we done?" Delusion settles in a bench in the bay. "I imagine you have analysis to do of the exercise." She gives Cerebros a sober look. "You would benefit from learning some proper moves, even if you don't fight often. That'd make you less likely to get in your own way. Also, you could pull a punch instead of flattening an opponent." Cerebros bows his head "I didn't mean to flatten you. It was never my intent." Delusion gives Cerebros a sharp smile. "And you'd be able to act upon that intent if you had the skill to back it up." Cerebros nods, admitting to Delusion's assessment. "Yes...I know..." he practically growls ...growls in to the point that a pacifist he can growl. Dust Devil says, "She's just tryin ta help ya see what I've been tryin ta say ta ya. You are capable of so much but you hold yourself back. If you learn HOW to do things, you also learn how not to. I can make the biggest dust cloud you'd ever want ta see....or I can skim across the ground and barely disturb things. It's just a matter of practice."" Delusion nods. "It takes skill to hit lightly." Log session ending at 18:12:36 on Tuesday, 21 January 2020.